1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lighting apparatus field, with particular emphasis on an LED strip light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In ordinary daily life, all kinds of lighting apparatus can be seen everywhere, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, table lamps, artistic lamps and so on. In the above-described lighting apparatus, the tungsten bulb is traditionally used as a light-emitting light source. In recent years, due to the ever-changing technology, light-emitting diode (LED) has been used as a light source. Moreover, in addition to lighting apparatus, for the general traffic signs, billboards, headlights etc., light-emitting diode (LED) has also been used as a light source. The light-emitting diode (LED) as a light source has the advantages of energy-saving and greater brightness. Therefore, it has been gradually common.
With the popularity of LED lamps, more and more occasions began to use LED lamps. For the increasingly common use of LED strip lights, its installation has become the focus of attention.